Juudaime?
by AliceVermillion
Summary: When Gokudera was disheartened because of some event, he went to the park only to find a certaon stupid cow. They fought and argued causing Lambo to accidentally drop the bazooka before hitting Gokudera. When he opened his eyes, instead of 10 years later, he found himself in a parallel world where he was known as 'Dame-dera'.


**Juudaime?!**

**Summary: When Gokudera was disheartened because of some event, he went to the park only to find a certaon stupid cow. They fought and argued causing Lambo to accidentally drop the bazooka before hitting Gokudera. When he opened his eyes, instead of 10 years later, he found himself in a parallel world where he was known as 'Dame-dera'.**

"Juudaime!" Gokudera excitedly shouted when he saw Tsuna at the room. But a few more steps later, he saw his 'rival, baseball-freak, Yamamoto Takeshi. He saw him talking to his precious Juudaime like it was some serious matter. Rage is filling him. It is supposed to be his duty as a right-hand man to be there whenever there is a problem. What if it was about an enemy famiglia? Thinking this, he went straight to them.

"Juudaime?" When he spoke, he saw them flinch and saw his Juudaime turned around nervously.

"G-gokudera-kun! What a surprise!" Tsuna stuttered. He didn't expect Gokudera to approach them this early. But then again, it is Gokudera we're talking about.

Gokudera frowned. Seeing his Juudaime this nervous must mean that there really is an enemy targeting them. "Don't worry Juudaime. I will exterminate them for you." He said out of the blue.

Tsuna blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. "Eh? Enemy?! Where?!" He asked as he search around the room.

"Excuse me for my rudeness Juudaime but I believe that it is about an enemy you're talking with Baseball-freak over there." Gokudera pointed at Yamamoto while he is still confused at the situation.

Tsuna made an 'O' shape with his mouth now fully understanding what the other meant. He shaked his head slowly and smiled. "No, Gokudera-kun. It isn't." Then he went back to his netvous mode. "A-anyways, look at the time. I better get going." After that, Tsuna ran away in full speed not even giving Gokudera a chance to come with him.

Gokudera stared but it was not until Yamamoto spoke. "Haha! Gomen Gokudera! But I have to do something too! You're okay on your own, right? Well, Ja ne!" And he also left Gokudera behind.

Gokudera shadowed his eyes. They just left him behind. Well, he doesn't care about the baseball freak but his Juudaime. His Juudaime left. Is he unwanted now? Is he useless? It's just like the promotion thing again. A sigh escaped his mouth. And with nothing better to do, he went to the park.

'Doesn't Juudaime need me anymore?' He asked himself as he waljed around the park. 'Then I should train more to become the best right-hand man' And at that time he is burning with passion but someone just ruined the mood.

"~Kimi wa dare dai? Boku wa Lambo. Boku wa- Gupyaa!" Lambo was just singing his song when someone picked him up harshly on the back and shot him a glare.

"Read the atmosphere, damn it!" Gokudera threatened the poor little cow.

"Waaah! Ahodera! Put Lambo-sama down!" Lambo wailed as he is being wave around by gokudera.

"Lambo-sama my ass! You're ahoshi and that will never change!" Gokudera retorted.

"Arara? Ahodera is angry. Maybe because Dame-Tsuna left him behind." And Lambo just did it. He just mocked Gokudera.

Gokudera then had this dark aura surrounding him. He wants to kill this stupid cow so bad but Juudaime won't like it one bit so he just let him be. "He didn't left me behind Stupid cow. Juudaime is just busy" He then threw Lambo on the ground.

And of course, Lambo being a five year old he cried and you know what happens when he did. "Gotta...Stay...Calm. Waah!" He brought out his ten-year bazooka but it slipped out of his hand and accidentally dropped before it gone towards Gokudera.

Gokudera just can stare at the object flying towards him. A part of him wants to move away but another part of him was curious to what happened ten years later. And so, the latter won. And before he knew it, he was shot by the bazooka.

'Poof'

With the pink smoke in the way, he wasn't sure who are the figures in there but one thing for sure, he can hear a voice.

"JUUDAIME! JUUDAIME! GOMENASAI JUUDAIME!"

**Yay! This is supposed to be a one-shot but it is longer than I expected..**

**But Anyways, Happy Birthday Gokudera!**


End file.
